Declaration
by Janyo
Summary: Darma mistakenly overhears a private conversation between Bodi and Germur where the dog is considering making a serious declaration to her. The vixen thinks it's cute although she doesn't feel anything for him... isn't she? Chapter 4: More than a friend. -COMPLETE-
1. Bodi Casanova

_**Initial Notes:**_

 _Hi everyone and welcome to my fanfic! This time I share you a short story about a cool film I watched a couple of months ago: Zootopia 3, I mean, Rock Dog. Yes, probably most people have no idea or remember it at all, I know it wasn't the best movie, but it had something I did not know but I liked, so, I decided I have to at least wrote a little story._

 _What happened here is what I imagine happens after the film and focuses on a character who has a little time on screen: the fox bassist of the band, Darma. This story is mainly a comedy and a pinch of romance; and T-rating, so is recommended for teens and big children because of a couple of dirty jokes and moody tone._

 _Like my other Zootopia fanfic, Dumb Fox, this is my own translation of the Spanish version of my fanfic " **Declaración** " So, I'm sorry for my poor English or grammatical issues. I'll try to translate the best possible this story._

 _ **Credits:** Fanfic cover is a fanart made by __**elranno**._

 _Nothing more to say, I leave you with the first chapter of this Rock Dog short-fic: **Declaration**. Enjoy it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bodi Casanova**

It has been over three months and I still can't believe it. Everything has been Glorious! I'd never have imagined my life would have changed so fast in such a short time. From spent several years playing the bass guitar with my friend Germur and idiot Trey at Rock 'n' Roll Park as amateur musicians waiting to achieve fame, until everyone (except Trey) become into a new band under the tutelage of the Rock Legend: Angus Scattergood.

Practically overnight, we turned into a rock band; in fact, a part of me feels like cheating and a bit unfair, but I cannot complain about the result of slowly making reality my dream of playing in a great band and transmit our music to more animals. And none of this would have been possible without the help of Bodi, definitely, that dog changed my world.

It's funny how things changed so fast since Bodi came into my life. The first time I met him in those strange Tibetan robes and his stupid hat, I thought he was some sort of Shaolin monk or a loony one (nothing further from the truth) who saw me that time with pleading eyes, not asking for money, food or inviting me to a mysterious sect, but for join to our band in order to fulfill his dream of being a rocker in the same way Mr. Scattergood became famous. The poor dog said nonsenses and told me hard to believe stories, although he believed blindly and firmly in that crazy fantasy. I admit that I underestimated him at first, but the enthusiasm and passion with which he spoke of it were very contagious, made me admire him and even feel empathy toward him; Although he looked like a naive fool, he remembered me to my former self.

At the end, Bodi's perseverance, determination, and natural talent allowed him to get closer to his dreams, and me to my own ones. Unconsciously, that fool but noble mastiff renewed my desire and motivation to play music and now, together with Germur and Angus, we started a new life to do what we most passionate about.

With great blissfulness, I woke up and dressed quickly, I put on a thick gray hoodie that contrasted with my orange fur but combined very well with the white tufts of my face; since I was a small chest vixen I didn't care to wear baggy clothes (it wasn't as if I cared to get the attention of any male anyway) or little feminine, although I didn't want to be confused by a boy again, so I also wore a checkered green miniskirt over dark grey tights attempted to cover my thin legs; as I said, I didn't want to call more attention than necessary but making it clear I was a female; Finally, a pair of black boots gave me a bassist look and a little height.

After I finished grooming my huge and fluffy vulpine tail for the third time, I looked at the mirror and brushed with my claws a pair of rebellious strands between my pointy jet-black ears; Then I smiled to my own, I'm not vain at all, but I think that despite not paying much attention to my appearance like other vixens of my age, I considered myself a pretty girl, nor ugly nor gorgeous, just pretty, and that was enough to me. I took my bass guitar case, hung it on my back and then went out from my home to the rehearsals.

* * *

After passing the exaggerated security system of the mansion and the huge and unnecessary labyrinth of hedges, I reached Angus Scattergood's home, despite to know and treating him for some weeks, I still couldn't treat him as an equal or as another band member, at this moment he has been my favorite rock star, my boss and also my teacher.

I came over from the main door hosted by Ozzie, the small butler robot, who pointed to the kitchen, giving me the sense that the others should be there. Because it was half day, I assumed Angus hasn't woken up yet, only Buddha knows what celebrities do all night long, surely a rampant evening full of music, drink, and girls, like any famous rocker, although I have never seen Mr. Scattergood near other animals besides us or their sponsors, so I couldn't be sure; it seems he's a more solitary mammal than he pretended to be.

I walked up and down the huge, high hallways of his living room, which was probably larger than my parents' house, and I looked even more impressed at the white walls of his mansion, adorned with expensive paintings and ostentatious things for rich animals; I was surprised that Mr. Scattergood blindly rely on Bodi and us, especially with me, since my species didn't have a good reputation for respecting the property of others, perhaps Angus is an open-minded feline that judges no one by appearance, race or belief... or he's simply so awfully rich and famous that he doesn't care. Probably both.

After passing a very long vermillion sofa, I finally got to the end of the room and entered an equally huge kitchen, I was about to yell and ask if there was somebody there, when the voices of my two friends reached my ears.

"So Germur, my friend... Could you make me that big favor?"

"Sure thing Bodi, whatever you want, bro."

In the distance, the Tibetan dog and the goat chatted amiably in one of the chrome tables of the spacious room. I walked with no hurry toward them until I heard their conversation clearly.

"Don't tell Darma anything we've just discussed, okay?" Bodi told him with an odd and concerned tone.

I stopped suddenly. Why did Bodi ask him something about me to Germur?

"Telling her what?"

"That's the attitude, thank you, my friend."

"No, seriously bro. What shouldn't I tell Darma?"

I slapped to myself. Germy maybe was an absent-minded animal, but he was a good secret keeper because he would hardly tell anyone, or remember what they told him. Even so, I hid by the side of the refrigerator, it was more than obvious Bodi wanted to hide something from me.

"Come on, Germur. I told you about 5 minutes ago, about Darma's declaration, I wanna surprise her." Bodi said excited but with a muted voice.

I gaped. What the hell? Did Bodi... just want to declare his feelings to me? We didn't even know that much each other and even if I think he's a good boy, I considered him just a good friend, or even the little brother I never had or wanted to have; but, Did Bodi really think that of me? I chuckled a little, I didn't know whether I laughed for mock or for nerves; I mean, well, on the one paw, I felt flattered, it feels good to know you like someone, but on the other paw... no, I didn't know what to feel, I never have though about Bodi that way. I liked it and terrified me at the same time.

"Oh! Now I remember, you mean that. Of course, bro, anything for you."

"Thank you."

"And when are you going to tell her?"

Well, to be an absentminded guy, the goat was as interested as I was.

"I dunno, I wish it was as soon as possible…"

Woah, take it easy Bodi Casanova! I'd wish you weren't talking about me. For my sake... and yours.

"… but…"

Oh no, there goes the but!

"... but I'm not sure how to tell her."

"What are you talking about? You talk to her all the time and get along pretty well."

"I know but... I'm not very sure, I've never asked that to a girl…"

There I realized Bodi didn't want to rush things, he was just a little nervous. Awww, how cute! His first time.

"Well, not with city girls, females in my village were far different, and I never had any problems or difficulties to asking them that."

And there I realized only Bodi could become into a Trey-level idiot from 0 to 100 in less than a minute. What's wrong with him? For a moment, I thought I was her first crush, and the next one, I found out I was just one more of the hundreds of girls with whom Bodi came out, I mean, with whom he planned to go out. Am I next to nothing to you, Bodi? And why on earth did I bother so much? It wasn't like I was jealous, or I cared about his life.

"Bodi... You dog!" The goat elbowed the mastiff's shoulder with a huge stupid smile. Males. "How many girlfriends did you have in your village?"

"What? No, no way! And I didn't mean that! They were just friends, I never... I haven't even kissed a girl or any of those things. I just saying it is easy to talk to sheep of my village, we share the same beliefs and traditions, but, I know almost nothing about the city females, there are things that I still don't know or understand, and I dunno if I should ask Darma that in the little time we know each other. She's different, she doesn't look like any other girl I ever met."

Oh well, I've gotten rid of my anger quickly, I was a little annoyed for what he said before, but I must admit that hearing those beautiful words from the mastiff's snout, would make any girl feel flattered.

"You said it. She's a bit violent and sort of tomboy…"

Mental Note: Break Germur's drums into his airhead next time I see him.

"What are you going to do, bro?"

"Well, I dunno. I was hoping to ask someone for advice, but I don't know who."

"Hey, why won't you ask the guy who sells noodles?"

"Good idea! It doesn't sound bad."

"Really?"

Bah, I got bored listening to Germur and his great ideas. I thought about Bodi a bit. His comments made me very thoughtful, I think he's a good boy, I like him and physically, he isn't that bad; well, he has a certain childish and not so masculine air, he may not be my type, but he seems like a good catch for any other girl.

Even so, we didn't know each other very well, and, truth be told, I'm not looking for a relationship right now, let alone with a band's member. I was more than sure I going to have to turn down his offer, though I couldn't help thinking how good or bad it would be to him.

But, after so many entanglements, I wanted to clear my mind and knew the quickest way to remove that subject from my head.

"Hi guys!" I saluted them jovially, leaving my makeshift hiding place and not caring if they kept discussing anything about me.

"D-D-D-D-Darma!" Bodi stammered.

"Hello there Darma, what's up?" Germur responded me calm and carefree.

"Hi Bodi, hello Germur, what are you doing?"

"We're talking about who to ask about yo- Humph!" The mastiff's paw covered the goat's mouth, prevented him from keep talking.

"Yeah?" I asked, pretending not knowing what they were talking about.

"Errr ... nothing, just about ... errr... ah... Boy stuff! Yeah! Right that. Boy stuff!"

Bodi was so nervous, and definitely, he isn't good at lying, though it wasn't as if I'd believed him in the first place.

"Really?" I asked him with sarcasm. "Surely you both chatted about perverted and dirty things, aren't you?"

"Yes… of course, that was it!" said the mastiff without thinking. "We talked about it, typical boy stuff... wait, wait, I mean, no, not about it, nothing like that!" Bodi said, startled when he catched what I was implying.

"Ha, ha, ha." I laughed genuinely. "Oh heavens Bodi, you're so innocent. Of course, whatever you say."

The green hat dog was clearly ashamed, I decided it was better don't keep teasing him up and I gave up.

"Anyway, since both of you are here, have you seen Angus?"

"Ah!" Germur bellowed as he got rid of Bodi's paw and took a breath. "No, we haven't seen him the whole day."

"We've been waiting for him since an hour. Looks like Mr. Scattergood hasn't wake up yet." Bodi replied more relaxed.

Almost immediately, an extremely thin white Persian cat entered the kitchen, wearing blue pajamas, slippers, and his trademark shades; Apparently, he didn't take them off even for sleeping.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh… meeeeoooooowwwww… ahh..." yawned bizarrely, as the Rock legend and the feline he was "Good morning guys, ahhh…" he yawned again "So, why did all of you coming so early?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Scattergood." Bodi greeted him energetically with a huge smile.

"What's up, Don Scattergood?" Germy saluted him with a classic 'devil horn' gesture with a paw.

"More like good evening." I said sarcastically.

The cat turned to look at me a little annoyed. I shrugged and looked down. I usually like that with the others, but I thought I went a little too far with my boss and now teacher. I looked away and waited for some kind of scolding or repression.

"Jeez," the puss laughed in a strange British accent, "Darma darling, you finally talked to me more confident! I hope it will always be from now on."

I opened my eyes in surprise, then laughed quietly, apparently not the big deal. Germur gave me a small tap on the shoulder, so I took it to him back three times stronger while I kept smiling.

"Ouch!"

"Thanks Angus, I''ll try, hehe."

"I hope so Darma darling. But hey, don't overdo it, it's not that late. What time is it?"

"It's 2 pm, Mr. Scattergood." answered the dog obediently.

"Already 2 pm!? Blimey! I fell asleep again, we should have rehearsed hours ago! Well, well, get your stuff together and go to the studio."

Everyone was about to leave when a roar was heard in the kitchen.

"Errr... well." said Angus, touching his stomach "How about we have the breakfast, errr, I mean, lunch first?"

"Yes!" Germur and Bodi celebrated in unison.

I just stared at the ceiling slightly exasperated. Males. They are always hungry.

"Perfect, I think there's still some salmon left." Ozzie, come here!

It was late, so I was not going to turn down some food. Also, I love salmon.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Well. What did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. And I'll sincerely thank you for leaving me a review or comment, I will be more than happy to read and answer any opinion or even any insult you leave me._

 _I know there aren't many Rock Dog fans, but I hope the few ones who read it love this one. If any reader of my Zootopia fic "Dumb Fox" is around, I'll tell you don't to worry, I haven't left the fandom yet, I'm still trying to translate it (Chapter 7 is up!), but I was being lazy and unmotivated the whole time. I'll try to update more often too that story, maybe a bit slower but try to regain the beat._

 _Returning to this fic, I clarify that this will be a short story of 4 chapters, originally going to be a one-shot, but I wrote so much that I decided to do it better in this format, I'll try to update this one as soon as possible._

 _Nothing more to say, thank you all for coming here. See you next time with the second chapter of Declaration: Angus' Dirty Secret. Regards!_


	2. Angus' Dirty Secret

**Chapter 2: Angus's Dirty Secret**

"No, no, no and no!" shouted Angus sulkily, dressed in his typical dark clothes.

We were playing at Mr. Scattergood's colossal studio. We had been practicing for more than 5 hours; we were trying out several songs, but none had come out at least well, and this stretched to his limits.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, mates?" our angry leader told us "All of you have been doing everything wrong, this isn't look alike the last month concert. You were supposed less experienced back then, and now you're playing worse than before!" reproached annoyed "Especially you, Bodi!"

"Sorry, Mr. Scattergood." he apologized head down.

"You're the heart and soul of this band, mutt. I know you're young and little experienced, but you have a natural talent, I haven't even seen you do your magic of the other day, what happened to your inner fire, mate?"

"Forgive me, Mr. Scattergood, I'm so sorry Mr. Scattergood."

"Ahhh, Bodi!" he said in exasperation "Stop apologizing, I only asked for an explanation."

"I'm sorr- I mean, I don't know what's wrong with me."

I looked at Bodi thoughtfully. It wasn't normal, of all of us, he was the most dedicated and the more interested making music. Maybe... Would it have anything to do with what he and Germur talked at the kitchen?

"Ah, but, don't worry, I promise you I will do well, I'll do it perfect the next time, just let me focus and give the best and…"

"Na, na, na, na, na. Let it go, mate. I think it was enough for today."

"But…" he replied as a scolded pup.

"I don't think we should force things, maybe the salmon disturbed your tummy or something, or it's just a bad day. Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow, mates. You can retire if they want, or stay a little longer with the mutt, as long as don't break anything."

Bodi raised his paw, as if asking permission to speak.

"Tomorrow, what time will we see, Mr.?"

"Ah, about that, no, tomorrow we won't play together."

"What?" I ask puzzled "What do you mean, Angus?"

"Keeping in mind today's results, I think is the best to try with individually rehearsals."

"How will you do that, Mr. Scattergood?"

"I'll give you personal lessons to each one, pup."

Music lessons with the rock god, Angus Scattergood? Nice!

"So Bodi, you go first, I must work the most with you, I want you first thing in the morning... well no, noon is fine."

"Of course Mr. Scattergood."

"Just call me Angus."

"Yes Mr. Sca... Angus."

"Germur, you go next, I hope to finish with the mutt at three."

"I'll be there, teacher." he nodded with the devil horn sign again "Word!"

"And you, Darma darling, I don't think it takes so long with him. Is five o'clock ok for you?"

"Yes, it is! Perfect!"

"Yes, yes I am. But just call me Angus."

Humble, just like any other rock star.

"That's all, folks! See you tomorrow mates."

Mr. Angus left his studio.

"Well, guys, I-" there was a growl from Germur's belly "Sorry guys, I shouldn't have eaten so much, I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Well," I interrupted "I have to go back home, see you tomorrow, Germy. Good luck there."

"And me home too." Bodi added.

"But you live here, silly."

Although Bodi came from Snow Mountain, since we made the band, he has moved to Angus's mansion and has lived with him since then.

"Uhmmm…"

"Whatever, See ya tomorrow, I have to go or I'll die... Bye!"

Germur ran out to the bathroom, leaving Bodi and me alone.

"Well, I meant I'm going out too, I mean, I planned to go out with you... oh, no, no, no! I mean…" He said correcting himself.

That dumb mastiff began to talk nervously. Aaawwww, how sweet! I laughed a little, but I think I already knew what he was trying to tell me.

"Wanna walk me to the subway station?"

"Yes, yes, I meant that!"

"Since we started and after the band rehearsals, Bodi has offered to accompany me to my house, I always have told him no because it's a bit far, so I only let him walk me to the subway stop. I always thought of that as a chivalrous gesture or his village's courtesy, but now, I think he did it for another reason.

"I dunno, Bodi," I said. "I can take care of myself, I don't wanna be a bother to you."

"No way Darma!" You're not a bother, and besides, Dad always says we never have to let a girl go alone, especially when it's dark."

I always confused his goodwill as an obligation or a tradition typical of his village, now it could be something else. Maybe could be all the above. All I knew was that I liked those kinds of attentions, no one had taken such considerations with me before.

"Bah, okay, just because the road is boring."

"Yes, thank you Darma! Let's go!"

I put my bass in its case, hung it on my back and Bodi and I went out.

"For the last time Bodi, I don't want you to carry my bass! I can of my own!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

I wandered down the main road with the mutt by my side. Bodi was very attentive and friendly, so much that it bugged me. Generally, he never was so considerate with me, in fact, he always talks a lot; about the adventures he lived in his village, his father, the other sheep of his village, about his experiences and anecdotes of his life in the city or of Angus. But today he was very quiet and distracted. And I was afraid to know the why.

"Hey Bodi, is something wrong?"

"No, of course not, why do you say that?"

"I dunno, you always were talking non-stop, but today you're very thoughtful, are you alright?"

"Oh, sure, I'm fine, it's nothing. Don't mind me Darma."

Evasive and blunt. Inexplicably I was beginning to miss the yesterday' Bodi, the Bodi who I didn't know that felt anything for me, the Bodi who told me nonsense or things without importance, but making nice our free time at Angus' castle or our way to the subway. Will he always be like this until he declares me? I wasn't going to say him yes, but if he was trying to win my heart at that moment, he was losing points for this.

"Oh come on Bodi, what's going on!?" I broke that awkward silence. "Are you still thinking about Angus told you? Is anything else keeping your mind busy?"

"What? N-n-no, of course not, n-n-not at all!" hesitated unsurely. Nailed it "Why?"

"You're very distant, I feel like you didn't want to talk to anyone or at least to me…"

An odd idea came to my head, it occurred to teasing him a little.

"Are you mad at me?" I moaned in an exaggeratedly high-pitched and uncharacteristic tone of mine as I looked at him with a pleading look "Maybe... do I make you feel awkward?"

"Of course not!" he winced opening his eyes with surprise "Never, no way! I like you Darma, I like you very much! It's just…" he stopped talking, biting her lower lip "I cannot tell you right now; Please don't get me wrong, just give me time, ok?"

I arched an eyebrow, confused. This mastiff was acting strange, and I had no doubt it was unconsciously my fault. Although I didn't want to push him too much, after all, it might be difficult for him.

"Ha ha ha." I laughed quietly "Hey, take it easy, dog. I'm teasing you, I just wanted to break the ice, it bores me walking with someone without speaking; in that case, I'd have preferred being alone."

He laughed nervously but didn't say anything to me.

"Come on Bodi." I insisted "Tell me anything, whatever even if it's boring or uninteresting, tell me anything... I dunno... maybe... Are you still playing with the garbage?"

And there I noticed a change in Bodi's face. For some reason, his nose and muzzle were shaken and a small smile I haven't seen the whole day showed on him.

"Hehe, I thought you found disgusting to talk about trash."

"And I still find it, but it seems today you're not very cooperative, so, what can I do?"

"Come on, it's not that bad." he said in a more confident tone, as the talkative guy he was yesterday rather than today's silent robot he was "I only did it one... a couple of times, you'd not believe all the stuff mammals throw it there, even food in good condition!"

"Oh really? How do you know? Did you eat it, 'Mr. I love sneaking in the trash'?" I said in a low voice.

"Of course! There was an almost complete pizza. What a shame, dad always says we shouldn't waste what nature provides us."

"Yikes! That's gross Bodi, you're disgusting!" I hopped and moved away from him, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, don't overdo!" It's not that bad, besides, I only did it once, and I'm a dog, remember? It's not a bad thing between us…"

"Maybe not for you, but what are you going to do if a girl of another species wants to kiss you but you go there with that stinky breath of...? Oops!"

I covered my foxy snout too late. Damn, what the hell was I thinking? Why did I tell him that? I was a fool. It was hard for me to see him to the eyes, and more when I noticed his laugh and mine had stopped.

"Uh Bodi, I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Hey, why do you apologize? There's nothing wrong with it... I think you're right."

Silly, of course, there was nothing wrong with it. I'm not supposed to hear his conversation with Germur in the first place. I was a complete idiot. And I had to amend this mess up.

"Ah, is just, I dunno, maybe it's not right what I said, Don't get wrong, I'm not saying you haven't kissed a girl or something." I said nervously and without thinking. Now the fool was me "... well, also I dunno if you've already done it or not... oh well, that ... heh, heh."

There was an awkward silence, perhaps it was a good idea to keep quiet the rest of the way. I looked both ways as we crossed the street, then, Bodi's voice got me out of my thoughts right away.

"No, I've never kissed a girl. In fact, I've not even had a girlfriend or stuff."

He confessed to me just like that, naturally, while he's scratching the back of his head over his cap with some discomfort, but not enough to not tell me. All at once, I remembered the conversation he and Germur had. Bodi said something about having no trouble talking and flirting with girls from his village, so I thought to ask and study his reactions. Because the mutt was very noble and transparent, I could easily see if he was lying or not.

"Really?" I asked with a sarcastic tone "Aren't there doggies or any other females in your village? Like the chatty and kind type you are, I'd not be surprised if you had a girl waiting for you at home."

"Well no, at Snow Mountain there are no more dogs, only Dad and I, the rest are sheep and a yak.

"Oh, I see…"

I looked at Bodi's face and reactions as he spoke, he didn't hesitate or flinch at all, It was almost like if he spoke with the truth. When I thought the conversation was over, he kept talking.

"And there aren't many females, only some sheep."

"I get it. And are they beautiful?"

Once again, what the hell was wrong with me? Why did I keep asking such things? Why did I suddenly have an interest in knowing about his love life? It was supposed to be none of my business, I was giving him a wrong impression of myself.

"Well…" Bodi put his paw on his chin, thoughtful.

" No no no! You know what? Forget it, you better not answer me, I…"

"I guess so, well, I'm not a sheep, I wouldn't know for sure, but in my opinion there were pretty girls; But no, we're just good friends, I enjoyed going out and talking to them, but just that, I never thought of them as anything more than friends."

It struck me that Bodi had no qualms about talking or considering as a good match a girl of another kind, well, after all, he noticed on me. I dunno why it felt so strange but at the same time so nice to hear that from him.

"Ah, well, I get it, thanks for telling me, Bo …"

"How about you, Darma?"

"What?"

"Ah, well, I get it, thanks for telling me, Bo …"

"How about you, Darma?"

"What?"

"How about you? Have you had a boyfriend yet? Have you... kissed anyone?"

"Wait what?"

His question took me by surprise, the way so quiet and casual he asks me that, well, it was normal to question me about it since I bring up that topic, but honestly I wasn't expecting such a personal question coming from him.

"No! Of course not, I never... I've never dated a boy, a lot less kissed one. I'm... I'm not like the other girls, I don't care about those things!" I answered anxiously and urgently. "I'm not interested in boys at the moment."

"Oh... I get it!" he looked at me in amazement, then slammed his fist against his palm, as if he had discovered a big secret "So you like girls, aren't you?" he asserted happily.

"Wait, what!?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise "No! For Freddie Mercury's sake, Bodi, no way! Why do you think that!?"

"Ah, well…" he muttered uncertainly and waved her fingers nervously "... 'cause you said you don't like boys, I assumed you liked instead…"

"I meant I'm not interested in boys right now!" I bellowed with rage and shame "I like boys, but I don't want to be in a 'walking hand in hand' relationship with any male now. Why did you think I was into girls...?"

I'm aware I'm not very feminine and it's common being confused by a boy or my preferences (especially my crazy mother and her friends) just for my look, so I had already become accustomed and no longer offended so much, but somehow, his words bothered me.

"I'm sorry Darma!" he bowed with his paws together, almost pleading, "I didn't mean to offend you... I'm a fool…"

I shook my head and sighed a little calmer. Silly dog.

"Nah, it's ok, it just took me by surprise, though... Bodi!" I elbowed him mischievously "I didn't think you had that kind of ideas, you come from a very conservative village, after all."

"As far as I know, it isn't a common thing at Snow Mountain, but with what Mr. Scattergood showed me the other day, I thought it was normal here; He said there were many females liking other females but not males at the city. So when you said you disliking boys, I thought you…"

"Wowowoah, time out. What exactly did Angus show you?"

"The other day at Mr. Scattergood's home, while I was looking for one of those things called video tapes, I found a cardboard box full of movies under his bed; Although it was odd, none of them had a cover or picture to know what they were about. Movies always have a pic in front them, right Darma?"

I dunno why, but I had a bad feeling about this.

"Ahem... yes, yeah, it was very odd. And then what did you do Bodi?"

"I took the first movie I saw and decided to play it on the VHS player at Mr. Scattergood's room. On the tape, there were two poor helpless kittens in a pool, both girls were licking each other…"

Oh my gosh. I didn't like where this was going.

"P-p-poor h-h-helpless kittens?" I was afraid to ask "Why do you say that?"

"Well, at the movie those kittens were so poor they didn't have any clothes, not even a bathing suit! They're completely naked. Isn't it sad?"

Yes, I definitely already knew where all this was going.

"Bodi... what kind of movie were you...?"

"And suddenly, despite being two females, they kissed on the lips. I was impressed…"

I think it wasn't the most impressive thing about the tape, Bodi.

"... then, when I called Mr. Scattergood and I asked why two girls were kissing two. He immediately pulled the film off and was angry because I took his stuff without his permission…"

More like he got angry because you discovered where he keeps his XXX movies.

"... but later he explained me there were girls who liked other girls, which was something very normal in the city…"

No Bodi, that's definitely not normal... well, maybe the girls thing, but not in those circumstances! Neither Bodi nor Angus were so innocent after all. Well, maybe the mastiff still was it, he talked to me very naturally about the subject, as if we were talking about the most innocent thing in the world.

"So when you said you didn't like boys and what Mr. Scattergood said, I thought maybe you are like those kittens…"

"No way!" I shut him up very embarrassed, I'd swear I became red in my face, while he talked to me relaxed and unconcerned, his naivety and purity could be problematic "Bodi, what you saw... well, it's not as common as Angus said, and what you saw was just a porn movie, don't think everything happened there was real."

" _Porn_?" he asked innocently "What's _porn_ , Darma?"

"Really, Bodi?"

I looked at the dog with a boring face and raising an eyebrow, while a lady elephant passed near us and saw us with a face of terror and indignation. I dunno when the conversation ended that way, but I won't deny I found it actually very funny.

"Pppfff... Ha ha ha!" I snorted, trying not to laugh "Oh Bodi, I'd explain you... but I think Mr. Angus can tell you better, why don't you ask him that?"

"Oh, good idea, I'll ask him when I get back his home."

"No, better ask him when all us are together, I'm sure Germur doesn't know either. That would be glorious."

"Oh, good idea, I'll do that, Darma."

I couldn't take it anymore, and I laughing out loud, imagining everyone's faces when he did it, especially Angus' one, I'm sure his eyes will pop out of his glasses. I know they'll do that.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Ha ha ha... yes, no, well, sort of... ha ha ha ha; oh Bodi, if only knew how happy you make me."

"Well, you make me very happy too, Darma."

"Ha haaaaaaa…"

Laughing time is over there when I understood Bodi's word could mean something else. Dammit! All this declaration stuff was already annoying me more than it should.

I wish he could tell me soon, to finish with this and return things as they were before, right? Until that moment, I had not thought of the consequences. I was sure I was going to say no, but, how was he going to take it? Bodi doesn't seem to be the spiteful type, I don't think he was going to act like Idiot Trey when I told him I wasn't interested in him and he acted like a jackass with me the whole time.

No, Bodi didn't seem like him, although I doubt he'll continue to be this kind with me. Well, if he really did it with disinterest (and I was almost sure he was), he'll keep do it so, but if not, he'd be in his right to be disillusioned with me. But then I shook my head in order to get those ideas out of my mind. Why was I thinking that all of a sudden? And why did I care more about Bodi's feelings than mine?

Because he was my friend, after all. I think no one likes to see a friend hurt, and the idea of seeing him hurt by love for my fault gave me a peculiar feeling. Wait a second... And since when it was my fault? Why was he overthinking it?

"Hey Darma." he said, drawing me out of my thoughts "We arrived."

"What?"

I didn't notices when we coming at the subway's entrance.

"Ah, thanks Bodi! See you to-"

Suddenly, the mastiff hugged me fast and strongly. He did it as always, but that day I was so surprised that I couldn't correspond him, and I must admit it felt different from other times.

"Good bye Darma, see you tomorrow, Have a good trip!"

"Err... yeah Bodi, thank you." I muttered shyly "Bye."

I waved my paw and said goodbye while the canine did the same wagging his tail jovially with a big smile, until I turned around and headed for the next train, with confused thoughts about a particular mastiff.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Second chapter's up! What did you think? Today's chapter's humor is a little bit cruder, maybe it's not at the same comedy level of the movie (Well, the _**"I'm his... -BEEP- gardener"**_ makes me think..) But I hope you enjoyed it. But in the end, I will be more than happy to receive your comments, compliments or insults about it or my story in general.

I want to take this opportunity to thank all the people who read my fanfic. Being **Rock Dog** a very small and almost dead fandom, I was surprised to have received a lot of views, maybe not as many as other stories, but it was much more than I expected. Thank you for your confidence, I hope you keep reading until the end of the fic.

It's all for the moment, don't miss the next chapter: Sheer Heart Attack (yeah, it is what you think). Until another time!


	3. Sheer Heart Attack

**Chapter 3: Sheer Heart Attack**

"Alright Darma, 3... 2... 1... Rock!"

The strained strings of my bass echoed at Angus's studio, with a couple of notes I emulated one of my favorite songs. Imagining my own rhythm, I followed the song in my mind and when the time came, I began to sing.

"Uuuuhhhh... Let's go!"

 _Steve walks warily down the street_

 _With the brim pulled way down low_

 _Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet_

 _Machine guns ready to go_

 _Are you ready_

 _Are you ready for this?_

 _Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat_

The persian cat's face told me he was impressed by my entrance, that was good; I stopped thinking about the nonsense that didn't let me sleep the night before and I concentrated about the only important thing in that moment.

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

I followed the song's arpeggio without trouble, although I missed Germur's drum a little, or a guitar accompaniment with Bodi... Bodi... Damn! I shouldn't think about him in that moment, I didn't want to distract myself; My voice faltered for one hundredth of a second but I continued, hoping Mr. Scattergood haven't would noticed.

How do you think I'm going to get along

Without you, when you're gone?

You took me for everything that I had

And kicked me out on my own

Are you happy, are you satisfied?

How long can you stand the heat?

Out of the doorway the bullets rip

To the sound of the beat

Another one bites the dust

Another one bites the dust

And another one gone, and another one gone

Another one bites the dust

Hey, I'm gonna get you too

Another one bites the dust

I had reached a musical bridge but it had not any bass' note, so I left my instrument hanging from my shoulders and improvised clapping and stomping, simulating the invisible rhythm of the song. I got a little nervous, because I thought maybe Mr. Scattergood wouldn't like the inactivity with my bass. When I was about to continue the song, I heard an accompaniment with the drums by Angus, who was playing the cymbals and the Tom-Toms with the same beat and rhythm as I was.

"Don't stress or push yourself too much, darling; you're doing great... I admire that you respected the original song very well, it's also one of my favorites... oh, here goes your part!"

Mr. Angus stopped playing the cymbals and I knew it was almost time to resume with my bass solo. He left me on my own after an effusive drum roll and I continued.

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

I carried my bass again and played the final section.

 _There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man_

 _And bring him to the ground_

 _You can beat him_

 _You can cheat him_

 _You can treat him bad and leave him_

 _When he's down_

 _But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you_

 _I'm standing on my own two feet_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _Repeating the sound of the beat_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

"Shout out!" Angus meowed pleased, "Ha, ha ha, dear Darma. That was RAD!"

"Oh, th-thank you very much, Mr. Scattergood," I said, a bit ashamed.

"I really don't have much to tell you to improve, I perceived that you lost the rhythm at first, it was very slight and not too noticeable, but I don't think it's a big deal."

Damn, he noticed after all.

"I'm sorry, Angus."

"Nah, nothing that a little personal practice can't solve. And I have to congratulate you at the musical bridge, I'd have accepted to skip the choir, but it was a neat improvisation; but you almost have a nervous breakdown, it was just a rehearsal, take it easy honey, alright?"

"Yes, of course, I'll keep in mind, sir."

"Sir? Pfff... I'm not that old, just call me Angus. What else did I want to tell you? Oh yeah! Darma darling, you have a very beautiful voice, working with the bass is fabulous as always, but I think you must share the mike with Bodi and me the next time."

"Really?"

"Of course. Actually, I think you and Bodi would make a cute couple together and…"

I didn't know why, but I disliked his last line, the idea turned my stomach.

"Is something wrong, darling?"

"No, it's nothing, I got distracted, what were you saying?"

"That you and Bodi would make a cool duo together. Next time I'll try to compose songs with both of you as vocalists. Sounds great, isn't it?"

Phew, I think it was just my imagination.

"Of course."

"Ah ... but it was gratifying to finish this practice session with you, Darma darling, after the enormous cephalea that pair of hollow heads gave me" he complained, rubbing his temple with both paws.

"Did you mean Germur and Bodi?"

"Aaaahhh, don't remind me, at least with Germur, he just made me angry a little, teaching him is a challenge, until he doesn't start playing the drums it's hard to bring it back to the earth; But Bodi... Bloody damn! I've never had so many problems with the mutt. He has a natural talent for this and he learns very fast, but for a couple of days I've noticed him out focus…"

I looked at the Persian cat with interest and a little concerned when I inferred where is he going on.

"... and he doesn't want to tell me, but I think it's pretty obvious what's wrong. Don't you think so, Darma darling?"

"Ah? What? What do you mean, Angus?"

"Haven't you noticed yet? I thought you already had noticed, you're her closest friend, aren't you?"

"I've seen him acting weirder than usual, but I don't know why." I lied or hoped it wasn't what I feared.

"Really?" asked incredulously "Shoot! I hoped you confirmed my suspicions darling, the cub hasn't told me, but for the strange way he was acting, for all the stuff he asked me today and his questions about girls, I'm sure the canine is in love.

My stomach turned again.

"What? Bodi? Our Bodi in love? Pfff, the sweetest and the most innocent boy in the city? Are we talking about the same Bodi?" I acted astonished the best I could, although perhaps I overdid it a little.

Angus just looked at me in surprise, in fact, he lowered his glasses a little and saw me a second with his own eyes and it made me uneasy; he inspected me for awhile and then continued.

"Why, why are you looking at me like this? What did I say?"

"I... nothing," he said quietly "it isn't the answer I was expected from you, for a moment I thought maybe you-"

"Hey, I didn't…!" I cut him off nervously fearing he'd say I was the reason for Bodi's distraction.

"...maybe you knew who is that mysterious girl who makes the mutt more stupid than the usual."

"Ah, that... no, of course not, I have no idea."

"Really?"

"Y-yes, yeah, really," I stuttered nervously "What's more, I didn't even know that's was the Bodi's distraction's cause, I asked him yesterday what's going on but he didn't tell me a thing, so it's still hard to believe for me. Is Bodi really in love? How is are you so sure?"

"Well, I'm not 100% sure, but his doubts were so obvious signs confirming it. Bodi asked me how to talk to a girl, and something about if it was too soon to formalize his friendship; I didn't get the last part at all, maybe it's a way of talking about courtship in his village, Who knows?"

"Wait... what"

"But the strangest thing is when I asked if he was in love or wanted to declare to someone to be his girlfriend, he insisted he didn't... I don't know, but it's very rare such stubborn attitude, even coming from Bodi. That's why I asked you if you didn't know the girl who is in the mutt's heart. As far as I know, the only girl around him is y-"

"NO" I almost cried out "I mean, I don't know such girl. Yesterday he told me something about pretty females in his village." I barely told him nervously, "Maybe he has a special friend waiting for him at Snow Mountain who nobody knows."

"No, no, no, impossible, Bodi was very clear when he ask for advice to talking with ladies, he told me he had no problem with his village's girls, but he wanted specific advice for downtown's females." The cat looked at me with a smile from ear to ear, "That's why I have no doubt such lady had to be a girl he met here, Darma darling."

I didn't like the Angus' tone or the way he looked at me, I think it was obvious he already knew indirectly what Bodi meant to tell me. As if it weren't enough just with Germur, now this perverted cat knew it too!

"But well, in the end, it's just a theory, maybe he's just curious about city's customs or differences, all of this must be new for him, after all…"

Now Angus changed the subject as if nothing. Why?

"... Or maybe, he still is confused about the stuff he saw the other day in... Oh well... it also explains his sudden interest in the city girls... oh hahaha, you dog…" he laughed, stroking her chin, "Bodi, you're full of surprises!"

"Wait, what? What are they talking about...? Oh…"

It took me a few seconds to get what he meant. Probably the crap Bodi saw the other day by mistake.

"Errr, it's nothing, nothing important Darma, forget about it. Well, that's all, I just wanted to ask you if you knew anything about it, maybe I jumped to conclusions too quickly, Anyway, his personal life is none of my business, but I'm going to have to be more severe with the pup if he keeps acting like a dog in love and doesn't take the band seriously."

This declaration thing was getting out of control and I thought it was time to end this all at once. I didn't want to be rude to Bodi, but if I gonna said him no, better do it sooner rather than later. Before continuing to have uncomfortable conversations with Angus or anyone else, I immediately decided to look for the mastiff and end this mess. He must have been in the mansion, I hadn't seen him since I arrived, but I didn't doubt he was in the kitchen with Germur at this hour as usual.

"Or what do you think, darling?"

"Oh, yes, of course, I agree, Angus. So, tomorrow at the same time?"

"Ah, no, I don't think so. You did very well today, Darma darling, there's nothing else I can teach you for now, I think we'll see in three days to practice together, shall we?"

"Sure, it's perfect."

"Thank you, I know I am."

"Well, if you don't mind, I need to go and solve something important."

I put my bass in my case, hang it on my shoulder, and quickly made my way out of the studio.

"Bye Angus, see ya in three...!"

"Wait, Darma darling!" he shouted, "If you're looking for the pup, he's not here!"

I stopped short, and then wondered, How did you know that I was looking for Bodi? The cat came up to me with a silly smile.

"What did you say?"

"Bodi's gone, he returned to Snow Mountain."

"But why?"

"After the talk I had with him, the dog was still confused about the advice I gave him about girls, so I suggested he could ask for someone else, wiser and more experienced than I, and since the only ones he knows are his father and an old friend of his village, the stupid beast took the first bus to his home. What a fool, he could just have given him a call or used the fax."

Damn it, just my luck! Now his father and his friend were going to find out too! Bodi!

"I'm sorry Darma, I'm sure you had a lot to say to your friend." He made another annoying laugh, "But don't worry, you'll have much to talk to him when he returns, he told me he'd be back in two days."

"Did he say anything else, sir?" I looked at him, trying not to look irritated.

"In fact, he asked me to say goodbye to everyone. Especially you, Darma darling."

For some reason, one simple sentence made me stop thinking about Bodi's madness or Angus's idiot face, I calmed down at the moment, and I didn't know why.

"To me? Did he t-tell you anything about me?"

"Not much." he said, pleased, "He only apologized for not could say goodbye personally and for not being able to walk with you to your stop today, but he wishes you a nice weekend. Ah! And he thanks you for what you said him yesterday."

"What did I said him yesterday?"

"No idea, I thought you'd know better, but hey, I think this is it."

"I get it... well, I guess I'll see him here Monday."

"That's right. So, it seems you're in a hurry, and it's not like I want to kick you out, but, I have cleaning to do around here, so…"

An idea passed through my head. Not a very good one.

"Ah, I understand Angus, well, I'll leave you alone." I went through the studio door, "Good luck with your cleaning," I mentioned sarcastically, "I hope this time you'll hide better those helpless kittens films," I laugh mischievously, "Don't forget to clean your paws very well when you finish!"

"Yeah, I'll do... wait, what did you just say!?"

I closed the door on his face and I remembered his stupid face when I said that last line. He wasn't the only one who knew how to tease others.

I left the mansion and its intricate security system, I wandered alone on the main avenue and walked unhurriedly to the subway. It was the first time in a long time I got back home alone, there was nothing wrong with it and it wasn't I felt unprotected, but a little part of me missed that ridiculous dog talking about nonsense next to me.

* * *

I was bored to death and didn't know what to do.

It was a tedious Sunday afternoon, but I was so desperate I wanted it to be Monday to go back to the band's rehearsals, but especially to see Bodi. My motives were more selfish, I didn't want to see it because I was worried about the dog's feelings, but I wanted to end this damn drama once and for all.

These days I spent them thinking way too much, sometimes even playing with the idea of what would happen if I said him 'yes', which gave me a strange mix of emotions between grace for how ridiculous it sounded and nausea for the idea of considering Bodi as something more than a friend or a band's member, but my decision hadn't changed at all. I was going to say him 'no' the next time I saw him, just hope he brings up the subject and I don't have to bring it up by force.

Sitting on a bench at the Rock 'n' Roll Park, I listened to Sheer Heart Attack, with my eyes closed and my earphones on. I visualized myself playing the bass in the parts of the song where it was required, I was tempted to take my own bass from the case, although it didn't make much sense, because I had no place to plug it in, in fact, I didn't know why I brought it in first place. The custom, I suppose.

Although I didn't play anymore here like the rest of the bands, it still seemed like an excellent place for relaxation, with some open field noises from different bands practicing their songs or entertaining other mammals; It was also an ideal place to go out with friends, well, my only friends now were that clumsy goat and that silly mastiff, Bodi... Bodi, Bodi, Bodi, again him! I had thought too much about him almost all weekend, and they weren't pleasant memories. I swore saw him everywhere, I was sick of it! I could almost imagine him in his irritating voice and his annoying smile saying me hello.

"Hey, Darma!"

And there it was again, that vague memory of him, making me lose again my concentration listening to music. Seriously, I really wanted Bodi was here right now to end with my agony.

"Hello, Darma!"

And it didn't stop, it was as if my mind played me a cruel joke, What did I have to do to stop thinking about him?

"Leave me alone!" I screamed in annoyance.

"Oh. I'm sorry Darma, I didn't wanna bother you... I'll better come back at another time…"

That sounded too way real to me.

"Wait a minute... What?"

I opened my eyes confused, in front of me there was a boy I had never seen before, it was a handsome dog who looked at me with curious eyes, his hair was somewhat odd in a failed attempt to comb it, but looked attractive anyway. Then I saw the rest of him, he wore clothes between elegant and casual, wearing a white shirt and a black tuxedo jacket, but without a tie, and also wore jeans giving him an outstanding and contrasting look, I was stunned to see this awesome stud until I looked at his face again, he made an annoying and irritating smile making me notice how silly he was.

"I-i-it can't be... B-B-Bodi?! Is that you?" I asked stupefied.

"Hey Darma!" said the dog, saluting me with a paw.

 _Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer Heart Attack_

It was the last thing I heard before taking off my earphones and seeing the mastiff as an idiot.

 _Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal Cardiac_

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Hello again everyone. I am happy to publish the new chapter of this story in time. I know it maybe a bit short (not counting the song), but don't worry, the next and final chapter will be much longer and entertaining. Sadly, it also takes me more time to translate it. Please be patient._

 _As a good Rock Dog fic, I thought I needed some music, so I decided to try with one of my favorite rock bands (and maybe Darma's). This isn't exactly a sonfic but I wanted to introduce some music, and when it was Darma's turn to shine, the first song to came to my mind with a bass was 'Another One Bites The Dust' by this awesome rock band, Queen. I don't know if you know them or like it, but I feel it represent perfectly the vixen's style._

 _Oh well, thanks for keep reading this and your little but valuable readings, kudos, and reviews._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _This story is fiction, any resemblance to reality is mere coincidence._

 _The lyrics and musical references used in this chapter, 'Another One Bites The Dust' and 'Sheer Heart Attack' belong to the successful English band 'Queen' and their respective owners. The musical pieces were used only as harmonization and without any profit._

 _Rock Dog belongs to Mandoo Pictures, Huayi Brothers, and their respective owners, the story was written for entertainment purposes and without any profit._

 _History created by Janyo or Kirby_Hanyou. All rights (and lefts) reserved._


	4. More than a friend

**Chapter 4: More than a friend**

He was Bodi! But why did he look like this? Why did he have this odd makeover? Why did his hair look so awesome? And why the hell did he look so damn hot I barely could recognize him!? Only a few days ago he was the same mastiff, in those strange clothes and his silly hat, but now he looked like some kind of soap opera's leading actor or Casanova. Oh no! I think my wish came true to talk to him personally but... What the hell was going on here!?

"Bodi, what happened to you?" I insisted amazed, "Why are you dressed like that? Or rather, why are you here?"

"Well, I…" he scratched his head and stopped smiling, wincing with embarrassment, "I've come to talk to you, Darma."

This didn't look well, I was beginning to feel more awkward than I should be.

"T-to t-t-talk to me? And you dressed like that just to talk to me?"

"Yeah... well no. The thing is... ah," he sighed, "it's a long story…"

"Don't worry, I have a lot of free time…"

"Errr... Ok…" Bodi seemed uncomfortable telling me that, "... I've wanted to talk about something very important but, I didn't know how to tell you, so I asked my dad for advice. He told me, in order to talk with a lady about it, first…"

"Wait, what?"

"... I have to be presentable, although I still think this's too much... I feel like a fool about this."

"Of course you're a fool, but I must admit you're a good-looking one. Ugh!" I hurried to cover my mouth, 'Oh no!' I said mentally, 'What on earth am I thinking?'

Bodi saw me with some shyness and embarrassment as he stood with one paw into his pocket and another one in his back.

"I-I-I mean! You look too good-looking for the city, a little formal for my taste, but it's much better than your typical village clothes and your silly hat."

"Thanks, Darma... Hey! My hat is not silly!"

"Yes, of course it is, Bodi."

The dog made an annoying grimace, but then he smiled amused, it's the closest I've seen him angry, he's always too laid back and positive. The air tightened a little less and now he looked a bit calmer.

"Oh! Before I forget it. Have this."

Bodi held out his paw and handed me a bouquet with a few red, white, and pink flowers which took me by surprise. This was getting more and more embarrassing. Why was Bodi doing this? In a normal situation, I'd have rejected this show of affection, even I'd have tossed them in the face, but it was so rare and unexpected I accepted them almost mandatory and with a strange tingling through my stomach.

"Thanks, but why...? Why do you give me this Bodi? Perhaps, do I li...?"

"No, no, no!" he waved his paws and then shook his head, "Your mom sent them, she asked me to give them to you."

"Well... wait, what? My mom? Why...?" it hit me like a bucket of cold water, "BODI, DID YOU TALK TO MY MOTHER!" I cried out hysterically and so loudly the mastiff was startled and all the animals near the park turned towards us.

What was the hell wrong with him? Why did Bodi meet and chat with my crazy mother? I thought he just wanted to be his girlfriend, not to pop the question! Seriously, this whole mess has already tried my patience, I had to end this immediately!

"Hey, I'm so sorry Darma, I didn't think it'd bother you so much…!"

I saw him genuinely scared. Okay, maybe I overdid a bit. I took a deep breath and calmed down, Bodi looked concerned, maybe there was an explanation for this; if not, he really would regret it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't... it took me by surprise. Ok, just tell me, why did you talk to my mother, Bodi?" I said, gritting my teeth, "Or rather, how did you know where I live?" I questioned him more accusingly than I should.

"Well, since I didn't know how to find you, I went to see Germur first, he told me where you lived…"

First thing tomorrow morning: I'm gonna punch Germy in the back of the head.

"...so I went looking for you at your home to talk personally, but your mother opened the door and…"

Well, that made more sense, maybe I was overdoing it a bit. Asking for my paw? What the heck was I thinking?

"... she asked me who I was and what I wanted, I told her I was a friend of yours and she immediately invited me to come in."

Although I didn't expect anything good coming from my mother. This didn't look fine.

"Ok, and then what happened?"

"Your mom was a very nice and kind lady, she invited me to sit in the living room and offered me tea and little cookies. They were very tasty by the…"

"Get to the point, Bodi!"

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, she started asking me questions about myself, my name, my job or occupation, how long we know each other, how and where we first met, how close we were, if I thought you're gorgeous and if I can bear your bad temper, what interest I had in you…"

It wasn't just bad. It was much worse than I thought! Of all the people Bodi would find, why has it been precisely my crazy mother!? She desired that I'd go out with guys and have boyfriends like my cousins. Even married and with children! I stopped bringing male friends to my house for that reason, she harassed every one of them just like Bodi. It's always the same with her! It seemed more like she was the one who wanted to hand over my paw in marriage to any guy. And now that guy was this dog!

"Ok, enough! I've got it, Bodi."

"Alright Darma."

"Did she tell you anything other than personal questions?"

"I don't think so. After that, she told me about how much she cared for you, about how sad did she feel because you always were so lonely and she concerned for your safety when you returning late. She said she'd feel calmer if you'd have a handsome boy by your side bringing you safe and sound to home…"

This couldn't be more embarrassing. At this point, I was afraid to keep asking.

"... and even if you weren't a vixen as attractive as others, deep down you are very…"

"Ok, enough!" I cut him off very mad for the last part. Very subtle, Bodi, "Say no more... well, just one thing, why did my mom ask you to send me flowers?"

"No idea. When I told her I wanted to talk to you about something important and I asked her for advice, she got very excited and started saying a lot of things…"

Kill me please.

"She suggested me to give you flowers. Which is weird, because I thought you didn't like flowers, Darma; but your mom insisted and even gave me money to buy them, and I did so."

"Oh, Mom. She knows I don't like these things! Why in the world...? Wait a second. Why did you know I don't like flowers?"

"You told me long ago."

"Did I do that? I don't remember it. But it's a minor detail, isn't it? Why haven't you forgotten it yet?"

"I dunno. I always pay attention to every single word you say."

We quite suddenly. I looked at Bodi and he seemed a little nervous, he wanted to tell me something. After all this show, I thought it was time for ending this. I took a deep breath, left the flowers on the park bench next to my bass, and began to talk.

"Bodi…"

"Dar-," he interrupted me, "... err... sorry, talk first…"

"It doesn't matter, but thank you. You have been acting very strange these days Bodi, and you haven't told me why. Is about what you wanted to tell me today, isn't it?"

The boy only nodded. I only sighed, confirming my suspicions and trying to prepare myself for what was coming for.

"And I suppose the advice you have asked Angus, your father and my mother has to do with me, right?"

"Afirmati- wait, how do you...?"

"Mah, feminine intuition, I think. It must have been something very important and difficult for you to have taken so much trouble."

"Yes... well, not so much but…"

"Hey, it doesn't matter Bodi, just," I sighed tired, "ah, just tell me. I'm all ears."

The boy remained silent for a few seconds, he swallowed hard with a little haste, took a deep breath and his face changed from a nervous and insecure one to something more firm and serene look.

"Darma," he said in a deep, gravely voice, "I...oh, I can't." his brand-new manly voice was lost at once.

"Hey, chill out, if you prefer I can…"

"The thing is, I was asking for advice because I wasn't sure how to tell you this…"

"I get it, Bodi; that's why I think…"

"... but everyone was telling me different and strange things, and I really can't do it the way they want …"

Hey, don't ignore me, you rude.

"I think these clothes," he said, taking his sack with a paw, "or the flowers are too much for what I wanna tell you and-"

"Bodi!" I yelled and he turned to look at me, "Whatever you have to tell me, just do it your way, okay? Be yourself, but just do it, will you?"

"Darma…"

The mastiff saw me in surprised like a fool, then smiled at me with a more confident gesture and nodded.

"Alright Darma…"

The dog approached me and stared into my eyes, the short distance between our snouts made me nervous and worry more than I should, more than enough when I felt his breathing so close to mine; without losing eye contact, I felt some big, huge furry paws over my own ones, their chubby, thick fingers barely managed to catch mine timidly, I didn't know why something so trivial and simple made me too much nervous, and never knew why I couldn't let loose him right away.

"Darma…" he said in a soft, warm voice.

"Bodi? What... what do you think you're doing?" I asked sorta confused, "What was that important thing you have to tell me?"

Weird. All the hurry for Bodi to told me about his feelings had faded away, unknown to me, I wanted to hear what Bodi had to say, despite knowing what it was and despite already have my answer.

"I know I haven't gotten to know you very well yet, but in this short time that we have spent together with the band, eating together, resting in between rehearsals, the concerts we have played or the times I have accompanied to your home; everything has been a very pleasant experience to me."

Bodi spoke in a such a natural and relaxed way, almost the same as he used to talk to me, but at the same time, so different from other times, he spoke in a different manner, with another pitch, one that made him sound more confident about himself and with a hypnotic and, for lack of a better word, almost... seductive voice... Why? Why was this happening? Since when did he become so attractive or almost... romantic? Perhaps was it the clothes and the hairstyle? The detail of the flowers? His warm breath on my face, the fluffy touch of his paws and looking at me like no one had seen me before? Or that strange but addictive fragrance I had just noticed? Heavens! What was the hell wrong with me?

"You're a fantastic girl, an excellent friend and I like you a lot, I know maybe I haven't met many animals, but I think you're the most incredible and amusing female I've ever met"

' _No Bodi, please stop, cut the mushy talk, please! I'm nothing like that, I'm not the girl you're talking about'._ I thought in that moment, but I didn't know why I couldn't get it out of my chest. My curiosity, my stupid curiosity to know what he was going to tell me didn't let me speak to interrupt him... or maybe, it was attractive and addictive to listen to someone saying those words I didn't know I liked to hear until that moment.

"Because of this, I've thought about to go to the next level, consolidating this friendship and being something _more than your friend_." he emphasized that last part way too seriously.

"Oh Bodi, I'm not…" I avert my eyes, I didn't know whether it was by the few subtle words or by shame and sorrow that crossed my face at that moment, I couldn't look into his eyes, not like this.

"Darma, listen to me, please."

I looked away a little more, it was so sudden that a feeling of dread settled over me, especially because I knew what he was going to ask me, and especially because I know what I would respond him; if he really thought that of me, if he really felt that for me, I realized that if I saw him in the face and told him that I wasn't interested in him as he was in me, I couldn't look at him again in the eyes for the rest of my life with the band. Why did I suddenly worry about his feelings? What did this dog have that makes me detest and underestimate him for a moment and then worry about him and feel love? Wait a second, did I just said 'love'? No, no, no, no, no! No freaking way! He was my friend, he was nothing but my friend and I didn't want to hurt him. I had to leave, I had to leave right away! This was too much for me.

"Bodi, I'm not... I'm sorry..." I let go his paws without seeing him in the eyes, "I can't..."

"Wait!"

He took one of my paws again, preventing me from turning my back on him, then I felt one of his enormous claws on my cheek making me turned to look at him immediately, I couldn't help but lost into his gaze again, he seemed a little concerned but when we saw each other, he showed me a warm smile.

"Just listen to me, Darma," he retired his paw from my cheekbone, "listen to what I have to tell you."

"Hey, better at another time, I don't think..."

"Darma," the rude mastiff cut me off again, "I... I wanna ask you:"

Oh, Heavens! At that moment I felt the time stopped, my world was turning pink and disgustingly cheesy, I could even imagine some soft jazz music, and suddenly, I felt a lot of stomachs in my butterfly, in the absence of a better way of describes it. Then, something touched my paw and took me back to reality, I felt Bodi's paws on mine again. For Freddy Mercury's mustache! He was about to tell me, he was about to declare his love to me!

"... will you…"

I couldn't believe it, he was actually doing it! I just looked at him moved and eager to hear his words. I even waved my tail like a silly schoolgirl! But I was infinitely worried because every second was harder to say him no.

"... do me.."

Stop delaying it and just tell me now! End with this!

"... the honor…"

Hurry up already!

"...of being…"

Yes, yes, yes, ok, you win, yes, yes, YES!

"... my best friend?"

So it was. As ridiculous and foolish as only Bodi could be, he gave me the most romantic and cheesy scene I have ever experienced in my life, staring into my eyes, holding my paws and making his trademark stupid smile.

"Oh Bodi... Yes, yes... yes! Wait a second... W-What did you just say?"

Time ran its course again and the soft Jazz music, dim lights, and little hearts in the air disappeared from that love declaration or a sorry excuse for a love declaration in an instant.

"I said: Will you do me the honor of being my best friend?" repeated that imbecile, just like that.

"Your... your... your... your...? Your best friend?!"

THIS WHOLE MESS WAS JUST A STUPID BEST FRIEND DECLARATION?! BBBBBBOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

"Yes! That's it, my best friend," he said excitedly. "I wasn't sure to tell you, because I didn't know if you have this custom in the city, or if you didn't feel the same way I did, but hey, it's done," he sighed, relieved, "What do you say Darma?" he asked with an idiotic smile, "Darma? Darma?"

"Bodi…" I gritted my fangs.

What the hell was wrong with him!? He intrigued me with his mystery and nonsense, went to his village just to asked for advice, talked with my crazy mother, wore that stupid tuxedo, bought flowers and did this whole romantic crap. And for what? He just friendzoned me!? Was it a cruel joke? Was he toying with? Did he find comical to delude a girl, to me? I never expected anything as despicable as that, not from you Bodi!

"Errr... Darma, is something wrong...? Did I say something wrong...? Ah!"

"BODI... YOU... YOU IDIOT!"

"Darma! Wait, wait a second, please calm down...! Argh!"

Blinded by the anger and shame he made me feel, I didn't think twice, grabbed my bass by the neck with both paws and tried to hit Bodi with it, but the bastard dodged it. I wanted to kill him!

"You're a fool, fool, fool, fool, Bodi! Ah! Ah! Take that!"

"Darma! Wait" he avoided each of my fast blows, "Please, calm down! What did I say? W-what did I do to make you so upset?"

I tried to knock him out with my bass unsuccessfully, but the son of a bitch managed to avoid each one of my attacks, if I wouldn't have been so mad and wanting to kill him, I would have recognized his incredible reflexes, but it didn't be enough to make me stop with the sole idea of revenge my wounded heart with a physical vengeance.

"Don't be a smartass! Ah! Ah! How dare you...? Ah! To play with? Ah! My feelings!?" I keep trying to beat him with the hardest part of my bass, "Don't move!"

In that moment, the mastiff stopped and stood, I took advantage of his strange behavior to giving him a stronger blow in his hollow head; I pounded my instrument, but before it could touch him, he caught my bass with both paws.

"Darma.."

"Let it go!" I struggle trying regained control over my makeshift weapon, "Let go of my bass so I can hit you with it!"

"Please Darma, calm down, you're going to crash it!"

"Yes, but in your head, you bastard!"

"Darma!"

The mastiff shouted at me and brought his face closer to mine, all my rage and fury decreased when I sensed Bodi's presence, but instead of looking at me with anger or annoyance, his eyes showed a pleading attitude.

"Please, chill out. You once told me this bass meant a lot to you, I don't think you really want to hit me and risk crashing it. I dunno what I did wrong or what I did to offend you if you don't tell me... but whatever it was, I'm sorry. But tell me what it was exactly so I can apologize properly to you."

I was still agitated and breathing rapidly by the effort and wrath running through my veins, but his words and face showed me nothing but the truth, making me think straight. What was I doing? Why did I act so angry and impulsively? The idiot was right, I almost destroyed something so important to me!: My bass. Oh, and of course, I almost hurt this dumb doggie. I let out a big heavy sigh and stopped fighting back.

"Let go my bass, please Bodi." I requested him more calmly.

"Alright." he obeyed quickly.

"Thank you."

I straightened my instrument and hung it on my shoulder to show I wasn't going to attack him again with it.

"I'm sorry Darma, I don't know what I did wrong, I just wanted to ask you to be my best friend and…"

"Ush!" I bellowed annoyed, "Really Bodi? Are you serious? What kind of joke...?"

"But it's truth Darma!"

"What do you mean!? All this time you were quiet, evasive and asking for advice to half the city! Was it just to ask me to be your best friend?"

"Yes!"

"What the f...? Oh heavens" I sat on the park bench, confused, "Bodi, I don't, I don't get it. Why so much mystery and drama for something as simple as being your best friend?"

"Hey, it's not that simple," he sat down next to me, "in my village, it's a special event when we…"

Something clicked in my mind.

"Just one second... In your village?"

"Yes, in my village, why...?"

"In your village you always do these kinds of things?"

"Well yes, in Snow Mountain, when you have a friend you like a lot and it's very, very special for you, you make a declaration to become his or her best friend, it's a very special and solemn tradition everyone does in my village."

At that time, I didn't know how I could still think clearly. I smacked my forehead to check it.

"Bodi…"

"What happens? Did all of you also do this in the city, didn't you? Or do you have another name for...?"

"No Bodi, we don't do that here…"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, as you hear it, Bodi, I think that kind of traditions only exists in your village."

"Don't you have the concept of best friends here? Do you just call yourselves _friends_ and no more?"

"Of course we have it, but we don't do a party for it, at least in this city, we didn't do that kind of celebration. Did you really have to do a big deal just to tell me that? Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I... oh, Heavens, I feel like a fool…"

"Ah... believe me, I feel even more stupid than you…"

"The thing is... It's something very special in my village, I wanted it would be something very special between you and me, Darma. I really like you a lot."

Why? Why did I still feel weird talking about it?

"Wait, did you do all this just for me?"

"Yes, everything I told you is true, did you think I was joking?"

"No, no, no... of course not... I even believed it very well, maybe... too much, but then, why did you take it so far?"

"I thought in the city, the best friend declaration could be different, so I asked Mr. Scattergood, when I told him about I wanted to be _more than your friend_ Darma, he started telling odd stuff about how to talk to girls and…"

"Hey, hey, wait a second, did you tell that to Angus? Did you tell him you wanted to be _more than my friend_!?"

"Yeah, I did, because being more than a friend means being a best friend, right?"

"BODI, YOU STUPID DUMBASS!" I yelled him in the ear, "That doesn't mean more than a friend, at least not in the city!"

"What? What do you say, then what does it mean?"

I smacked my face off. It was incredible. This guy who already saw kitty porn couldn't be so naive. Or innocent. Or stupid.

"Bodi, being more than a friend here means G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D," I spelled angrily, "Basically you asked Angus help for getting a girlfriend, me apparently"

"What, what, what, WHAT?"

I didn't know why, but Bodi's scared face hurt me a bit.

"Oh, and I thought I was the one overdid things."

"Does it really mean that? Oh, furballs!"

"Uh-huh." I said.

"I didn't want that... I mean, Mr. Scattergood thought that you and me...?"

"Oh yeah." I nodded a little amused that time.

"I mean, I and you? He thought I wanted you to be my girlfriend!?"

"Bingo!" I nodded mockingly, "And I think he wasn't the only one you asked for advice, aren't you?"

"No, I asked Germur, a guy from the noodles, Snow Mountain's bus driver, Carl, my dad, Fleetwood, the city's bus driver... And your mom too!"

Seriously, I wasn't joking when I said Bodi told half the city about us.

"Yes, it seems so. Now, everyone thinks you wanted me as…"

"I even told you too!"

"Hey, don't mention it…" I muttered a bit embarrassed.

"That's why you got mad at me and you almost blow my head off!"

"Hey, don't overdo it, it wasn't a big deal! And you deserved that for toying with my feelings!"

"Oh Darma... I... I... I'm so, so sorry."

Suddenly, I saw Bodi completely dejected, for the first time, since what happened with Angus on the radio interview, I saw him very disheartened. So much so that my desires to humiliate him more were replaced by a little pity.

"I am a fool…"

"Bodi…" I patted on his shoulder.

"I was supposed to be your best friend but look what I did! I told everyone a lie and the worst, I hurt you."

"Hey, Bodi, let it go, we've already cleared up everything, don't…"

"I'm a big fool, I can't even call myself your friend…"

"Bodi!" I took him with both paws, "Hey, listen to me. It was just a misunderstanding, okay? Yes, it was uncomfortable and embarrassing, but it wasn't your... well, it wasn't your fault at all, okay? It's just that, a misunderstanding and…"

"Surely you must hate me…"

"Hey, no, to hate is a very strong word, I wouldn't say…"

"Of course you hate me! It must have been something awful what I told you that you wanted to break your precious bass on me!" he sobbed completely frightened.

Bodi was terrified, why did his emotions change so fast? And why did I go from love to anger, then to compassion, and in that moment, to guilt in such a short time?

"I was an idiot! I'm just a...!"

"Bodi!"

I kissed him. On his cheek, of course. Why? I dunno. I just wanted to calm him or... I really didn't know, something told me it was the right place and time for it. And it worked very well.

"Darma…"

"I don't hate you," I said him softly, "Bodi, I was a bit angry with you because I found out about the whole situation in a rude way... Ah, okay," I sighed in annoyance, "I may want to rip your head off, yes, but I don't hate Bodi; misunderstandings happen all the time and sometimes even good friends fight each others, but nothing else happens with their friendship... besides, do you remember all the nice things you told me before? What about your declaration? Those were your own words, right?

"Yeah... well, I…"

"It wasn't someone else's advice, wasn't it? Is that what you think of me?"

"Yes, positive."

"Then, let's do this. Could you...? Could you repeat your declaration one more time for me?"

"What!?" he exclaimed, surprised.

"Please, could you?"

Bodi smiled at me, he took both of my paws as he stood up while I keep sitting on the bench.

"Darma, I... Furballs! I don't remember at all…"

"Don't repeat it exactly, you silly," I scolded and laughed at the same time, "just tell me what you feel, be yourself."

"Okay, here I go." he took a deep breath and began: "Darma, although we've met a short time ago, it was enough to know you are a spectacular girl, maybe I don't know many mammals in the city or many animals in the world, but I think you are unique, funny, amusing, sometimes grumpy…"

"Hey! You didn't say that the last time!"

"Heh, heh, I'm sorry, but not for that you're less amazing, quite the contrary, I admire your decided character, and I enjoy spending time with you. I think you are a great friend who has helped me and made me spend incredible moments here, in the city and my new home. So today, I would like to take an important step to our friendship, I'd like to know: Do you wanna be my best friend?"

Bodi looked at me with expectant eyes, his words were different, perhaps they didn't give me the same feeling of panic or sweetness they transmit me the first time, but I could feel his emotions and thoughts for me were authentics and made me feel needed and loved, at least as his friend, no, his best friend and that was enough for me. I stood up without letting go of his paws and I looked at him in the eyes now confident and without any doubts.

"Yes Bodi, I accept, I would love to be your gi... ahem, not only your friend but your best friend."

"Darma…"

"Bodi…"

I set free from his paws and gave him a big, tight hug, feeling not only a release and an incredible peace but also the warmth of a boy who loves you purely and nobly. We stayed like this for a few seconds until I freed from his grip with a heavy heart.

"Well." he said happily and jovially as only he could be, "What are you wanting to do now, new best friend?"

"First, new best friend, promise me 'new best friend' is definitely out. Keep calling Darma, okay?"

"Okie Dokie Darma."

"Second, it's late and I'm hungry. Why don't we go out to eat?"

"Mr. Wu's noodles?"

"You read my mind but... Darn it! I forgot my wallet at home, I think…"

"Don't worry!" Bodi pulled out some bills from his pocket, "Your mom gave me a lot of money."

"Wait, what?" I took all the bills my crazy mother gave him. I didn't remember she had given me so much money in my life, not even on my birthday, "Why did she give you all this?"

"Besides the flowers, she gave me money to go to the movies, dine, have some ice creams and... I don't remember the last thing she said, it was something about sleeping together somewhere…" Bodi put a paw on his chin, thoughtful, "... I can't remember at all but she said before anything, I'd have to buy something at the pharmacy... What did she tell me?" he snapped his fingers, "Oh, gotcha! I think she said getting some rub…"

"Forget it Bodi!" I laughed nervously hiding my anger, "Gosh, I gonna kill my mom when I get home." I took all the bills from Bodi's paw, "I think this will be enough to pay for the food, and maybe some ice cream, do you think it's OK?"

"Of course Darma!"

"Then let's go"

We walked along to the noodle stand, but I remembered something.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

"Okay."

I ran back to the bench to check if I haven't forgotten anything, and over it, I saw the little bouquet Bodi gave me. I watched and I thought for a minute; although this whole declaration mess was nothing but a dumb misunderstanding, I must admit it was something strange and curious, made me see everyone, especially Bodi, in a new light. I felt calm and peaceful because my friendship with the mastiff remained almost unchanged, but if I'm really honest with myself, my heart beat very differently with the first Bodi's declaration. Despite my fears and insecurities, or my crazy imagination, it was something nice I've never felt this before. I'm afraid in the rare case his declaration really would have been becoming more than his friend... I would have said yes.

Oh well, what can I do about it? Time will tell. But for now, my only worries are the music, my friends and have a good time with Bodi, the boy who wanted to be more than my friend.

I took two flowers from the bunch and ran to where Bodi was, leaving behind the small bouquet.

 _ **-The End-**_

* * *

 _ **Ending notes:**_

 _That's all folks! Thank you for reading this, I hope you liked, even if the ending is a bit odd or not too romantic, in my defense I'll say, this always was a comedic fanfic, I hope you had enjoyed it anyway. Does it deserves a little review? I wish yes._

 _Thank you very much for all the beautiful people of AOW, Wattpad and FF, thanks for reading it._

 _I'll keep translating my Zootopia fanfic 'Dumb Fox' Chapter 9 is out, I hope you enjoy it too._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _This story is fiction, any resemblance to reality is mere coincidence._

 _The lyrics and musical references used in this chapter, '_ _ **Another One Bites The Dust**_ ' _and '_ _ **Sheer Heart Attack**_ ' _belong to the successful English rock band '_ _ **Queen**_ ' _and their respective owners. The musical pieces were used only as harmonization and without any profit._

 _Rock Dog belongs to_ _ **Mandoo Pictures**_ _,_ _ **Huayi Brothers**_ _, and their respective owners, the story was written for entertainment purposes and without any profit._

 _Credits: Fanfic cover is a fanart made by_ _ **elranno**_

 _History created by_ _ **Janyo**_ _or Kirby_Hanyou. All rights (and lefts) reserved._

 _Nothing more to say, Good-Bye and keep being_ _ **Glorious**_ _! Greetings._

 _ **~Declaration~**_

 _ **-Janyo-**_

 _ **~September 30th, 2017~**_


End file.
